


Everything

by SweetSorcery



Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grown-up Blakeney returns to the Surprise.<br/>(Written for a <i>Loyalty</i> challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

The blue eyes regarding Stephen smiled as fondly as the soft lips below them when recognition registered on the surgeon's face.

"Mr Blakeney!"

"Doctor. Lovely to see you again." Blakeney - now 3rd Lieutenant on the Belfalas, an accomplished flutist, and a decent naturalist as well - shook Stephen's hand.

Lovely indeed. Stephen could not seem to shake the word.

"I am on leave and saw the _Surprise_ in port." Blakeney still held Stephen's hand, his eyes now serious. "And I came to thank you."

"Whatever for?" Stephen felt unaccountably warm.

Squeezing the hand in his own tightly, Blakeney whispered, "Everything."

  
THE END

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of Patrick O'Brian, 20th Century Fox and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
